One Day Maid
by niisacheez
Summary: Seharusnya hari ini baik-baik saja sebelum aku menantang Ayatsuji-sensei bermain catur dengan sebuah taruhan. /Ayatsuji x Tsujimura/


"Uuhhh.. kenapa jadi seperti ini .."

Tsujimura Mizuki, wanita yang bekerja di departemen kemampuan spesial. Saat ini pekerjaan utamanya seharusnya adalah menjadi pengawas seorang detektif bernama Ayatsuji Yukito, namun ...

"Ayatsuji-sensei! Kenapa saya harus berpakaian seperti ini?!"

**One Day Maid**

**Disclaimer: BSD (Gaiden) (c) Asagiri Kafka**

**Pairing: Ayatsuji Yukito x Tsujimura Mizuki**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, OOC, humor garing abal-abal, de-el-el**

**Genre: Romance-Humor** **(garing)**

**Story by nisacheez**

**Happy Reading~**

Pagi yang cerah. Sebuah kalimat klise yang biasa menjadi awalan sebuah cerita.

Memang benar hari ini cukup cerah. Matahari bersinar, namun tidak begitu memancarkan panasnya, terkadang ditutupi gumpalan awan yang singgah atau lewat.

Namaku Tsujimura Mizuki. Agen dari Departemen Kemampuan Khusus. Saat ini pekerjaan utamaku adalah mengawasi seorang detektif bernama Ayatsuji Yukito, yang baru kuketahui, memiliki _fetish_ aneh.

Yap. Siapa sangka pemuda_ cool_ tanpa emosi sepertinya suka mengumpulan boneka? Bahkan memiliki _basement_ luas yang dipenuhi boneka, yang membuat _creepy_. Juga diam-diam memiliki ketertarikan pada _maid_. Bisa kaupercaya?

Ah, tapi manisnya, dia memelihara dua kucing yang terlihat sangat sehat di kediamannya.

"Anu, Ayatsuji-sensei? Saya rasa sebaiknya saya kembali mengenakan pakaian saya yang biasa saja." ujarku gemetar menahan malu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini kan konsekuensi atas tindakanmu sendiri." jawabnya pelan namun tajam.

Dan dia benar. Karena diriku yang ceroboh menantangnya bermain catur dalam satu babak, dengan taruhan pemenang boleh memberi satu perintah pada yang kalah. Tadinya aku ingin membuatnya mematuhi perintahku, yaitu menyelesaikan laporannya tepat waktu. Tapi justru aku yang kalah.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Sejak awal, sejak aku menantangnya, itulah kekalahanku.

"Ta-Tapi saya rasa perintah seperti ini sedikit berlebihan."

"Kau tidak menentukan boleh-tidaknya permintaan apa saja yang diajukan kan? Kalau begitu protesmu barusan adalah pembelaan yang tidak berarti."

"Uuhh.."

Seharusnya aku tidak mencari-cari masalah dengan orang jenius ini.

Tapi selama dia tidak memerintahkan yang aneh-aneh lebih dari ini, kurasa baik-baik saja.

...tapi tentu saja tidak.

"Tsujimura-kun."

"Ada apa, Ayatsuji-sensei?" Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"..bukankah seharusnya seorang pelayan memanggil orang yang dilayaninya dengan sebutan Tuan?"

"Tapi sensei kan bukan Tuanku!" protesku langsung.

Entah kenapa setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, warna muka dan sinar mata Ayatsuji-sensei terlihat lebih berbahaya dibanding sebelumnya.

"Sense-"

"Kau pilih. Ingin memanggil tuanmu dengan panggilan yang seharusnya atau mendapat hukuman, hm?"

Tuh kan.

Kalau begini tidak ada jalan lain. Meskipun malu setengah mati...

"Ada apa, _Goshujin_-sama?"

Apakah aktingku dapat diterima?

"Setidaknya begitu lebih baik."

Oke. Saat ini aku sedang malu dan kesal setengah mati.

"Buatkan aku kopi."

"Tapi saya kan-"

Aku hendak memprotes lagi bahwa aku bukan pelayannya, tapi buru-buru menutup mulut dan berlari kecil ke dapur karena matanya dibalik kacamata itu kembali memancarkan sinar yang berbahaya.

Aku membuatkannya kopi seperti yang pernah dimintanya saat pertama kali aku berkunjung ke kediamannya ini. Dua _brown_ _sugar_ dan tanpa susu.

Setelah yakin aku sudah membuatnya dengan sempurna, aku mengantarkannya menggunakan sebuah nampan kecil. Dengan muka tidak puas, aku menaruh cangkir itu sekenanya di meja.

Ayatsuji-sensei memalingkan wajahnya dari buku, memandangku bergantian dengan cangkir kopinya. Namun bukannya meraih cangkir tersebut, ia kembali memandangiku.

"Tsujimura-kun."

"Iya?" tanyaku sambil menaikkan dagu. Mendengus pelan.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi terkait sikapmu terhadap tuanmu?"

"Uhh." Aku memasang tampang kesulitan, tapi sedetik berikutnya aku pura-pura berlagak bodoh. "Eh? Sikap? Memangnya ada apa dengan sikap saya ya?"

Aku tidak berani menatap sepasang mata _hazel_ di balik kacamata itu.

Ayatsuji-sensei menghela napas kemudian meraih cangkir dan meminumnya. Tidak ada komentar. Sepertinya kopi buatanku cukup baik sehingga dia tidak melontarkan apa pun.

Nah. Sekarang sudah damai kembali. Aku bisa duduk dan kembali mengawasinya mengerjakan laporannya-atau itu yang kupikirkan saat hendak duduk di sebuah kursi dekat meja kerjanya.

"Tsujimura-kun."

Kaget. "A-Ada apa ya, Sensei?"

"Kukira seorang pelayan tidak boleh duduk sebelum Tuannya mempersilakan?"

Diskriminasi macam apa ini?!

Berargumen dengannya sudah pasti akan berakhir dengan kekalahanku, jadi aku turuti saja apa maunya kali ini.

_Homicide_ _Detective_, Ayatsuji Yukito. Dikategorikan sebagai pengguna kemampuan yang sangat-berbahaya. Dengan kemampuan _Another_-nya, sudah kuduga dia memang seorang S, Sadist.

Bagaimana tidak?! Sudah satu jam aku berdiri di sini. Ngalah-ngalahin upacara bendera. Dia melirikpun tidak, kecuali saat aku membuat gerakan mencurigakan. Siksaan macam apa ini?

"Se-Sensei, kalau begitu boleh saya duduk sekarang?"

"Apa aku memberi perintah atau mempersilakanmu untuk duduk sebelumnya?"

"Eh-? Yah, tidak sih, tapi-"

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bertanya."

_Pik! _Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahiku. Apa orang ini pada akhirnya sudah kehilangan rasa manusiawinya setelah membunuh kriminal-kriminal yang menjadi korban kemampuannya itu?

Seekor kucing berwarna hitam merebahkan badan bulatnya ke kakiku. Ia mendengkur pelan dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke kakiku, setelah puas ia pun pergi. Orang bilang, itu caranya kucing menempelkan bau atau menandai miliknya.

"Tsujimura-kun."

"Ada apa, _Goshujin_-sama?" tanyaku dengan senyum memaksa.

"Kemari." Ia membuat isyarat dengan tangannya.

Aku menurut, meski kakiku sudah pegal bukan main karena masih mengenakan _high heels_. Aku berhenti di depan mejanya dengan tampang malas.

"Ada apa?"

"Duduk disini." perintahnya.

Duduk? Dimana? Dia hanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah, sementara di depan meja ini kan tidak ada kursi! Jadi aku di suruh lesehan gitu?!

Malas berdebat dengannya, aku pun menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat sedikit rokku untuk duduk di lantai.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di lantai?"

"Sensei tadi bilang begitu!" ujarku melepaskan panggilan _Goshujin_-sama, tapi sepertinya saat ini Ayatsuji-sensei tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Maksudku di sini."

Apa sih? Aku semakin kesal saat berdiri. Ingin rasanya mencak-mencak di hadapannya, tapi tentu tidak mungkin. Jadi aku kembali berdiri dan melihat dengan saksama tempat apa yang sensei tunjuk dengan jarinya, walau aku yakin sekali itu lantai.

Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Ayatsuji-sensei. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, yang ditunjuknya memang bukan lantai, tapi ... eh?!

"Sensei bercanda ya?!" ucapku dengan suara lantang-kelepasan.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?"

"Mana saya tahu wajah sensei saat bercanda seperti ap-!" protesku lagi.

_Oh shit._ Aku benar-benar lemah dengan pandangan mata yang seperti binatang buas itu. Refleks aku menutup mulutku yang hendak memprotesnya lagi. Habis, aku merasa perintahnya barusan sangat tidak masuk akal. Masa Ayatsuji-sensei yang itu-menyuruhku duduk di pangkuannya?

"Ada hal lain yang mau kau katakan?"

Aku refleks menggeleng kuat. Insting menyelamatkan diriku bekerja dengan baik di sini.

"Bagus. Kemari."

Aku melangkah pelan tapi pasti, kemudian berhenti di depannya. Masih memasang tampang ragu. Aduh, wajahku pasti tidak keruan. Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah memangku atau dipangku oleh seorang laki-laki. Jadi ini hal yang sangat baru untukku. Wajar dong wanita yang masih perawan sepertiku merasa gugup?

Dengan penuh usaha kubalikkan badanku. Selanjutnya tinggal duduk, tapi ternyata itu adalah proses yang paling susah. Lututku tidak mau menekuk duduk walaupun otakku sudah memerintahkannya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari sekujur tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba saja, atau mungkin karena sudah muak menunggu, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, memaksaku untuk duduk.

Oh tidak. Apa ini. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Wajahku merah seperti apel. Situasi macam apa ini?

Aku lebih kaget lagi saat Ayatsuji-sensei menyusupkan kepalanya di bahu kiriku, membuatku bisa merasakan helaan napasnya di telinga kiriku, menciptakan sensasi yang aneh.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini terasa begitu singkat untukku."

Kalau ini aku yang biasa, aku pasti akan membalasnya dengan penuh sarkasme, mengatakan bahwa untukku hari ini justru terasa sepuluh kali lebih lama dari hari biasa.

"Mm-" Aku menahan erangan dari mulut.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, aku ingin hal yang terjadi hari ini terus berlanjut untuk kedepannya."

Yang benar saja! Jadi aku harus menjadi babunya lagi?

Orang ini, sebenarnya benar-benar sadis tulen kan?!

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _maid-_ku untuk selamanya."

Kengerian terlintas di benakku, membayangkan aku harus diperbudak olehnya seumur hidup, membuatku berontak, melepaskan diri kemudian lari keluar dari rumahnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apa pun padanya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantor untuk mengadu soal ini pada Ango-senpai, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Padahal seharusnya aku sudah aman.

Padahal Ayatsuji-sensei tidak mungkin mengejarku sampai kemari.

Tapi jantungku...

...jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang..

Bukan tentang rasa sakit atau takut... tapi entahlah.

Saat ini aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

Aku menginjak gas saat lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau dan kembali memacu mobilku.

**_~The End~_**

**Ma first AyaMura fic! ****Aaaahh, Nii beneran lagi sukaaakk banget sama Ayatsuji x Tsujimura. Mereka itu cocok banget deh, buruan nikah deng /plak Tapi sayangnya fanfic dan fanart mereka masih belum terlalu banyak :"(( Jadi susah banget kalau mau ngasup..**

**Anyway, fanfic lainnya akan tetap Nii lanjutkan, tapi masih belum tahu kapan akan _update _kembali. Oke, _jaa nee, minna~! _**

**Jangan lupa _review _yaa~ Untuk AyaMura _shippers, let's be friends!_ Dan mari kita ngasup sama-sama XDD**

**.**

**-Omake-**

"Djwksjlsjfneiantuakwoapnfi!"

Tsujimura terus melampiaskan unek-uneknya pada salah satu temannya di kantor.

Temannya itu manggut-manggut sambil terus mengunyah permen karet. Di pinggangnya terlihat pedang samurai yang tersarung.

"Apa kau mengerti rasanya?!" desak Tsujimura. "Aku diancam. Membuatku merasa tidak ingin pergi lagi ke sana untuk selama-lamanya."

"Hee ... begitu?" Sang lawan bicara memecahkan balon karetnya sebelum berbicara. "Apa kau tidak salah mengartikan maksud kalimat terakhirnya, Tsujimura-san?"

"Hah? Dia ingin aku jadi babunya seumur hidup kan? Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Err ... kurasa bukan begitu." ucapnya. "Maksud dari ingin kau menjadi pelayannya untuk selamanya itu bukan maksudnya ... ia melamarmu?"

"Eh?"

"HAH?!"

**-End-**


End file.
